Something To Die For
by aniek18
Summary: This is the journey of Alicia Emelia Anderson to Saving Captain Chandler's children and dad. And her journey after being saved by the crew of the Nathan James. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

It has been about six months since the Red Flu has come and destroyed almost everything for me. I thought I had nothing to live for anymore. My family, friends and even my team had died because of this pandemic. I was one of the last of Australia's Navy alive and to set foot on American land.

I killed so many on my way to America. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I was on my own to survive and hoping to build a new life.

I didn't expect what I came upon in America, but one thing I know for sure. It made me feel at home eventually.

My name is **Alicia Emelia Anderson** and this is my journey!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

Let's start by telling you something about me. Originally I was born in Australia. I have served for the Navy there for about six years now until the Red Flu broke out. I am 24 years old or as I would like to say young. I had seen things I shouldn't have seen at such a young age. But hey what can I do about that now.

When the Red Flu broke out I had quickly lost everything and everyone. My parents and friends. Even my best friend whom I had served along in the Navy. I had lost my team. I heard rumours about the Americans searching for a cure.

 **That's how I started my journey to America.**

It had taken about a week to get to the airport hoping that I could catch one of the last planes to America. Normally it would have taken me about two days to get there, but due to all the rebels and terrorist it had taken longer. I had already taken to many lives. But I had to so I could survive. That is when I truly realised I was on my own.

The moment I set foot on American ground we were ambushed by a group of terrorist. I had taken two bullets in the shoulder, but eventually I had survived the ambush. I didn't look back for anyone else, I didn't know them so why should I care. They weren't family. I continued my journey towards Baltimore in the hope of finding help or even in my highest hope the cure.

When I arrived I soon realised that Baltimore was not what I had hoped for. Things didn't seem right. When I met with Misses Granderson she soon told me everything that was happening. She told me about killing the deceased and burning them so that Baltimore could have electricity. I was sick by her intentions and immediately walked away from it. Disappearing the moment she wasn't looking.

I ended up in an abandoned street hoping to find shelter. When I finally thought I had found a place I went the other way.

 **Jed Chandler's POV**

I was upstairs with the kids, Sam and Ashley, when I heard the front door open. Darien unfortunaly had already died because of the Red Flu. It had taken its toll on her. And the kids were having an hard time processing it, which of course was understandable. I turned towards them. ''Go go hide under the beds and don't come out until I come to get you okay!'' I said to them in a hurry while gently shoving them towards the beds. ''Please grandpa don't leave us like mommy did!'' Sam cried out with little tears in his eyes. I hugged him and his sister. ''I promise to come back. Now please hurry!'' I said in a hushed voice. once I saw that they were safely hidden under the beds I took my gun from under my pillow and slowly made it down the stairs. ''Who is there!'' I called out while holding my gun ready to shoot whatever threat there is. I heard something crash in the living room and went towards it. ''I won't hesitate to shoot you! I will ask one more time who is there!'' I called again. I heard some shuffling and a girl around her twenties appeared with her hands up looking at the ground. ''I am sorry I thought this house was empty. I don't mean any harm to you. I was just looking for a place to hide'' she said in a hurried voice when she saw that I had my gun trained on her. ''How can I believe you won't do something the second I turn my back to you?'' I asked her while looking her up and down. It looked like she had been through a lot. Ripped clothes and dirt all over her. But that didn't mean I could trust her. I had witnessed what has become of the world first hand with the kids. I had to protect them from everything. Had to bring them back to Tom. I couldn't let them die on my watch. ''My name is Alicia Emelia Anderson, Head of the Australian tactical team Navy, serial number 5151468431. Served for six years. Lost my team and shipmates due to the Red Flu.'' She answered while looking in my eyes. I could tell she was speaking the truth and slowly lowered my gun. ''Please give me your gun for reassurance.'' I gently asked and she immediately gave it to me. She looked around the place and slowly took a seat on the couch still watching me. ''Please wait here for a moment.'' I said before hurrying upstairs to get the children.

When I walked down the stairs with the children they clung into me at the unfamiliar face. ''Grandpa who is that?'' Sam asked me tugging at my shirt while looking up at me. I look down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. '''That is Alicia Emelia Anderson. She served for the Navy in Australia. She was looking for a place to stay and came upon our hiding place.'' I told him while looking at her. Sam and Ashley looked at her in awe. Probably because their dad is Navy to and because she is from the other side of the world. Alicia slowly walked towards us. Crouching down in front of the kids. She held out her hand ''It's nice to meet you. You can call me Alicia'' she introduced herself to them. Sam hesitated a little bit, but after Ashley introduced herself to Alicia, Sam did to. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 10 o'clock already. Looking at the kids I noticed that they look exhausted. ''Come on kids, I will put you guys to bed.'' I said to them while gently shoving them towards the stairs. ''Ali ali will you still be here tomorrow?'' Ashley called out towards Alicia, already given her a nickname. Alicia looked at them in awe. ''I hope so but I can't promise. Your grandpa is the boss around here'' she said giving them a wink, but I could hear the hopeful tone in her voice. Making a small smile appear on my face when I walked upstairs with the kids in front of me.

After putting the kids to bed I went back downstairs, Alicia still patiently waiting for me. When she saw me enter the living room she immediately stood up to make place for me to sit. I smiled warm heartedly at her before taking a seat and patting the spot next to me. ''I assume you know what is going on in Baltimore seeing as you were looking for a place to hide.'' I started while looking at her. She nodded. ''I met with Amy Granderson. She wanted me to join her after she found out I was in the Navy, but after she told me about what's going on here I ran as soon as she wasn't looking. I don't want to be a part of something so cruel. It makes me sick that she is killing people for electricity for the city.'' She told me while looking at the ground with disgust before continuing. ''I want to help people. Save them. I want to find a cure. But the most important thing is to help people.'' I looked at her wonder. Does this girl not have family or friends left? Shouldn't she be in Australia looking for her family. ''I know what you are wondering. Doesn't she has family or friends. Sad story short, I lost all of them, my friends and family. I had nothing left for me in Australia so I packed my stuff and caught one of the lasts planes to America. I heard there was hope for a cure in Baltimore, but now I have seen with my own eyes what they do to the sick. I want to stop them and to help people.'' She explained while looking straight into my eyes. I could see the truth behind her words and the hope she still had for the world. It is something I recognize in my son's eyes. A determent look, the look that said that nothing can stop them. Alicia suddenly stood up and grabbed a gun. ''Hide hide now please'' she whispered at me. That's when I heard it. Voices outside. ''Let's check these houses quick and grab the sick and bring them to Avocet.'' I heard from outside. I grabbed my own gun ready to shoot whoever came inside, but the moment the door opened Alicia attacked them. Killing three of them immediately. After a bit of a fight she sliced the fourths his throat. I looked at her in shock when I saw that she hit the first three with a perfect shot either to the head or heart. She turned towards me. ''Sir it would be my honour to protect you and your family against anything. I am at your service.'' She said to me while saluting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N

Before reading this chapter i would like you to know that in my story Wolf and Bivas has joined the Nathan James already!

Enjoy!

 **3 Months later**

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

It has been a couple months now since I arrived in Baltimore and found a place to stay. Not only did I find that, but I found people who I know would call my family. I had come to know that Tom's wife had died due to the Red Flu a couple of weeks ago. The kids had taken it hard, but we helped them through it. I took care of them as my little brother and sister. We have been through a lot the last few months, but for me it has been worth all of it. Occasionally we were attacked by rebels searching for a place to stay. I had been injured quite a few times, but it has all been worth it because I got to protect Sam, Ashley and Jed.

For Jed it took some time to warm up to me, but that's okay I guess. Who would trust a stranger that barged into their 'home'. But eventually after having risked my life for them quite a few times he had come to trust me. Whenever there was something wrong Jed would go and hide the kids and then come to help me, while I immediately walked into the gunfire quite some times. He had even saved me from almost dying which I am eternally grateful for. It was also a good thing that he knew a few medical things, because I was injured several times. And me being me would be to stubborn to take care of my wounds properly.

We had a few encounters with people dressed as Navy. Jed had almost killed himself during one of those moments thinking that his son Tom Chandler had arrived. That was the moment that Jed and I realised that we could not trust anyone at all anymore.

Every day I would take a walk around the street looking if there were any chances. If something was wrong. Just to make sure that we were all still safe in the house. And that is what I was doing at this exact moment. Jed and the kids were safely in the house and I did my round. With my gun hidden under my jacket I walked towards the end of the street when I suddenly heard voices. ''They are coming soon. Miss Granderson ordered another perimeter check for the sick. If it is true what they said they have the cure…'' I didn't take a second longer to listen, I turned around and ran back to the house. Bursting into the house Jed looked startled and stood up when he saw my worried face. ''Get the children now. They are coming to search the houses. I won't be able to hold all of them off they are with too many'' I said in a hurry. Jed ran up the stairs to get the kids. The moment they came down we left the house. Jed carrying Sam who has been infected with the Red Flu. I walked ahead of them checking every corner before gesturing that it was safe.

 **Tom Chandler POV**

We had set course to Baltimore the moment Doctor Rachel Scott had made the cure and the vaccine. The entire crew had already been vaccinated now It was just waiting for the moment we arrive in Baltimore. We had gotten word on Amy Granderson whom is running everything in Baltimore at the moment. We heard something about a threat, he is call Thorwald. So I decided to take precautions by first checking everything out with the tac-team.

Jeter, Cruz, Green, Burk, Miller, Tex, Bivas and Wolf were preparing the rib and everything to go on land the moment we arrived in Baltimore. None of us knows if our family is still alive. Expect for Wolf, he knows that his family most likely has died, because he left Australia the moment the Red Flu hit there hard.

The moment we set foot on the ground three black SUV's arrived. Out of the second SUV stepped none other than Amy Granderson. She walked towards us. ''Ahh Captain Chandler it is an absolute honour to meet you'' she said while shaking my hand. I looked her up and down. ''The pleasure is all mine ma'am'' I said. I turned around to my team. ''Please meet my team.'' I said. After introductions were made we followed her towards Avocet. I ordered Green and Burk to check everything out along with Cruz and Tex. While Wolf and Bivas stayed with me. ''Is there any way we can find out if our families are here? Last I heard was that my father was in the area'' I asked Granderson while looking at her. She looked up at me and asked me to follow her. We entered a room where there was radio machines. ''Please do what you have to do. If there is anything you need just ask me.'' She said and then walked out of the room leaving us alone.

After trying to contact our families for a while with no luck, Danny contacted me. ''Sir something is definitely not right here. They are killing the sick and burning them so that they can get electricity for the entire city.'' He told me over the radio. I looked up in shock. We all thought that Amy Granderson was helping the sick. ''Okay we are on our way towards you now. Stay put and don't attract to much of attention'' I ordered before signalling Wolf and Bivas to follow me.

The moment we hit the street we looked around us cautious, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. When we turned the corner I looked up in shock at what I saw in front of me causing me to stop immediately, Wolf and Bivas following me but each having their gun ready. ''Stay where you are right now or I will shoot you!'' a female voice shouted at us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

As careful as we could we walked through the streets of Baltimore. We had stumbled upon a few problems, but I had easily taken care of them without any of us getting hurt in the process. I don't know where we were going. Where the next place would be that we could stay safe for at least a few days. Everywhere I heard people. Hurrying away from Granderson's men. We could here shots being fired. Jed holding both Sam and Ashley close to him at the same time. Not letting them out of his eyes as I made sure that everything was clear whenever we took a turn.

When I walked into the next street I immediately held my gun ready to shoot. I heard Jed and the kids stop immediately behind me when they saw my abrupt stop. ''Stay where you are right now or I will shoot you!'' I called out to the strangers in Navy uniforms about thirty feet away from us. I learned my lesson a few months ago about trusting guys who are dressed as Navy of Seals. Only me standing between Jed and the kids and the strangers. They immediately came to a halt holding out their hands, meaning no harm. ''Put your guns down!'' I called out which caused them to do the exact thing what I asked of them. ''We mean no harm ma'am. We are here to help. My name is Thomas Chandler, Commander United States Navy, serial number 4242022634'' Called the man out who looked to be the leader. I felt the air shift behind me the moment the man called out. I saw Jed slowly walk forward me stepping back keeping an eye on the kids. ''T..Tom is that really you?'' Jed slowly asked while looking at them with hope in his eyes. The moment Jed said that the guy who identified himself as Tom looked up in shock and you could see happiness on his face. '''Dad! Dad! How good it is to see you'' He said while rushing forward to Jed to enfold him in a hug. That was the moment I let the kids go to reunite with their dad. I took of my scarf that was hiding my face. The other two people who were with Tom came forwards, the moment I looked at the guy I recognized him. ''W….Wolf is that you?'' I slowly asked while looking at him. He looked up and the second he saw me an enormous smile came up his face. ''Little fox! I never thought I would see you again'' he said while rushing towards me before giving me a bone crushing hug. ''I thought I had lost you'' I said with tears in my eyes while hugging him tight. Wolf and I had joined the Navy the same year and we immediately got along. We stuck together for the last six years. Fighting together, grieving together for lost team members. We became like family. ''It is so good to see you'' Wolf whispered in my ear before letting me go. Watching Jed, Sam and Ashley reunite with Tom was a wonderful thing to see. I made me feel good for protecting them the last couple of months. Suddenly I heard something behind me, I swept around gun ready to shoot whoever dared to attack. I immediately felt a hand om my shoulder. ''Don't worry they are with us. They are also from the Navy'' The man named Tom said in a reassuring voice. I slowly lowered my gun not fully trusting my surroundings. ''Not to interrupt this reunion but maybe we should take this somewhere else. Just a few blocks down there is the house where we stayed the last couple of months. We can talk safely there'' Jed suggested we do. After Tom nodding in approval we all went on our way towards the house. Me naturally walking in front of the kids and Jed including Tom who walked besides them now.

The moment we arrived in the house everybody went inside me as last checking if nobody had followed us. When everyone had taken a seat in the living area, me standing against a wall still cautious, Tom looked curious and sceptical all at the same time at me. ''I would like to introduce you to Master Chief Jeter, Lieutenants Burk, Green, Cruz, Miller, Tex and Ravit. Seeing as you have met Wolf. Please do introduce yourself.'' The caption introduced his crew to me before asking me to introduce myself. ''I am Alicia Emelia Anderson, Head of the Australian tactical team Navy. Or was head of the Australian tactical team.'' I introduced myself and saluting towards the captain, showing my respect towards him. Getting shocked looks from all of them. Well what did I expect. I am not the biggest girl and may not look as tough as the girl with them, whose name I learned is Ravit. Wolf stood up and walked towards me. ''I have served with her for six years in the Navy. She is as tough as you can get. I was in her tactical team. We started in the same year, but she soon proved to be way ahead of us and became the head.'' Wolf explained to them while looking at me with proudness showing on his face. I think the guy named Miller said to the guy next to him ''Tougher than Wolfman? Is that even possible?''. Jed got the attention of Tom and the rest. ''Tom you can definitely trust her. She arrived about four months ago stumbling into this house looking for a place to hide. The committed herself to protecting me and the kids. She has definitely proven herself towards me, Sam and Ashley'' Jed said while looking at me with a thankful look. The kids nodding along with him. ''She is our big sister dad. She saved us quit a few times, getting hurt in the progress'' Ashley said while smiling up at her dad. Tom finally looked at me. ''Well I think a thank you is in order. And it would be a honour if you would join us on our journey in Baltimore lieutenant Anderson'' Tom said while standing up and walking towards me. I looked up at him. ''I was my duty Sir. You wouldn't have done it any other way and I would be an honour to serve alongside your crew'' I answered while saluting. And last but not least Wolf hugging me. ''I am so happy little fox'' he said while smiling down at me. I smiled up at him. ''I have a feeling that these two together could be trouble together'' Green muttered towards Burk and Tom. Wolf and I heard him say that and smirked at them. ''You have no idea. Just one warning stay on her good side. I bet she can take you down within seconds.'' Wolf replied towards Green's comment. Tex dared to snicker. Not even five seconds later I walked towards him took his arm in my hands and threw him with a my strength on the floor holding him still. ''Okay okay tough girl point taken!'' he said in a hurry. When I released him he rubbed his arm and back. ''Damn girl I wouldn't want to get you mad'' he said while looking at me with some sort of respect. Noticing the others looking at me the same way. ''I warned you Tex. She is the only one that can take me down. She was the daughter of…'' Wolf grinned proud at me but couldn't complete his sentence because I put my hand over his mouth blushing a bit. The captain looking even a little shocked after hearing those words out of Wolf's mouth. ''What were you saying Taylor'' tom looked between the two of us. Wolf looked at me for approval. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

We all had taken a seat again. ''Have you guys ever heard of Michael John Anderson?'' he asked them. Tom looked up in surprise before nodding. Some of the older looking guys seemed to know who he was to. ''He was the captain of Navy Ship Adelaide. He served on that ship since it was build. Accomplishing great things with the crew. He started just like you guys, slowly getting to the top. He served most of his years as the captain of that ship. He was the youngest to become captain ever. He was just 28 when he was named Captain of the Adelaide. He was a great man and honoured by a lot. After his death the Adelaide was named after him, the Michael J. it's called. He served his country and died for his country. Leaving his wife and a daughter behind.'' Wolf finished the story looking at me. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. I had to look down. It has only been seven years since I lost him. My dad, my hero, my saviour. It is because of him that I joined the Navy. I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. Hoping to make him proud. I hadn't noticed that Sam had walked over to me. ''Ali are you okay?'' he asked me while giving me a hug. I looked down at him and gave him a small smile, still having tears in my eyes. ''Yes Sammie I am fine. It is still a sore topic.'' I answered and returned his hug. I looked at Tom. He reminded me so much of him. Tom just seems to have the same attitude as my dad had, that he will do everything for his country. ''You know what Sam, I think your dad is a lot like mine was.'' I said to him while looking Tom in the eyes. I could see that he was curious as to know why, but Ashley beat him to it by asking me why. ''He looks like a man who would do anything for his country and family. I think he is just a great as my dad. My dad was my hero, my saviour and I think that your dad is the exact same thing for you and Sam'' I answered her in all honesty. Tom looked at me in respect. As if he could see that I have been through a lot. As if I had seen more than I should have at such a young age. ''Yes our dad is our hero'' Ashley agreed before hugging him. Sam walking over to them to join the hug. ''But don't forget your our hero also. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for you Tom would have never found us.'' Jed said giving me a warm hearted smile. ''Oh please you guys were just doing fine before I arrived. I just helped a bit.'' I joked while winking at Ashley causing her to giggle. We joked around for a bit more before all of us agreed it was time to rest. We would continue discussing tomorrow about what to do about Granderson. I had offered my bedroom to a few of the guys. Meaning I would sleep in the living room with Burk, Green and Cruz.

The next day I woke up to unfamiliar voices outside. I heard rambling at the front door. I slowly got up reaching towards my gun and knife. I carefully made my way through the guys that were sleeping on the floor. Suddenly there was a loud bang outside causing the guy named Burk to shoot up opening his mouth. I leaped towards him placing my hand on his mouth as fast as I could. I looked around and saw that Green and Cruz had also woken up from the bang. I put my finger to my mouth signalling them to be quiet. I stand up and walk towards one of the windows looking outside. Hoping to see how many of them were out there. I saw eight men with guns looking around suspiciously. I turned back to the guys and signalled that there were eight men out there. Green walked towards the front door meanwhile Burk and Cruz took their places at the windows. I sneaked out the back door hoping to get a better target.

 **Carlton Burk POV**

The moment I took my place along with Cruz at the windows I looked behind me to find out that Alicia was gone. I looked around me but couldn't find her, before focusing my attention again at the enemy. The moment I was ready to give the sign to attack I heard shots from outside. When I took a good look I saw Alicia firing from outside at them walking towards the enemy. Immediately we started shooting to. When Alicia was close enough her gun was knocked out of her hands. She responded faster than I have ever seen before. Punching the guy in the face before stomping him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. She put her arms around his neck before being attacked by someone else. She gave a hard kick backwards causing him to stumble. Me immediately shooting him in the heart. Seeing her snap the neck of the other guy made me slightly winch at the way she did it. I didn't look as if she had put much strength in it. Green and Cruz had killed the other guys in the meantime. After checking out if everything was clear we all went back inside, seeing the rest ready to shoot us. ''Lower the guns'' The captain immediately said when he saw that it was us. ''What the hell happened out there!'' he demanded the moment we set foot inside the house. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alicia beat me to it. ''Sorry Sir, I woke up to rumbling at the front door and my instincts kicked in. Burk, Green and Cruz woke up and took their places to attack. I sneaked out the back attacking them from outside, coming up behind them.'' She explained in a professional voice, having a serious look on her face. But you could see some of the worry in her eyes. She never looked away from the captain while explaining. ''Very well. I see why my dad kept you around'' the captain answered while smiling at her. Clearing having a soft spot for her. She proved herself to him and the team, letting us know that she definitely means no harm. ''Sir you should have seen her out there. I have never seen someone react so quick. She will definitely be a great asset to the team. Maybe even learning us a thing or two.'' Green spoke highly of her. And that means a lot coming from him. It takes a lot to impress him. Looking at Alicia she was looking at the ground blushing slightly. ''I was just doing my job. Nothing more'' she said while smiling. Wolf gave her what to us seemed to be a pretty hard punch to the arm. ''Little fox you need to take a compliment time to time. You and I both know that you could take out most of the navy guys back from our team. '' he said while pulling her in a hug giving her a playful push. I looked at them together and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Wolf. When he finally let her go she looked up at us with a serious look on her face. ''But enough about me. There are bigger problems at the moment. I take it you already figured out that Granderson is a bitch'' I said and putting the last thing dryly. The guys letting out a little chuckle at my choice of words. ''Well I have a feeling that she will be trying to take over your ship so I suggest you sent some of your men back to the ship captain.'' She suggested while looking at him. He nodded while thinking about it. ''Green, Miller and Jeter go back to the ship and check everything out. I expect a report within an hour.'' He commanded. Them nodding and picking up there stuff before heading out. ''And how do you suggest we take out Granderson? Assuming that you have a plan as of you also thought about my ship as being a target.'' The captain asked her while looking her up and down. Clearly testing her how much she knew and what her way was in planning an attack. ''Very well captain, I have a simple plan to take her down.'' She started before explaining her plan to us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

Cruz had taken care of the power plant. Taking it out so it would draw out the attention of Granderson. So she would sent most of her troopers towards there making it easier for us to invade Avocet. Leaving Burk, Ravit, Tex, Wolf, the captain and me to invade Avocet. We split up in two teams. The captain along with Ravit and Tex would take the east side of the building meanwhile Burk, Wolf and I would take the west side.

While walking over the bridge on the first floor my attention was pulled to troopers pulling a girl in Navy clothes into the building. I slowed down and asked Burk and Wolf ''Isn't that one of yours?'' both turning towards what I was looking at. The moment they realised who it was made their eyes big. ''Oh no this isn't good'' Burk said in a hurry. With wolf looking worried as well. ''Can you two please explain what is wrong?'' I asked getting frustrated with them. Wolf turned to me before answering ''That is lieutenant Foster. She is pregnant with lieutenants Green's child.''. My eyes turned big. ''Well let's not just stand here then! We need to help her!'' I said while following them into the hall into the basement before they lost them out of their sight.

After searching the basement they suddenly heard a scream. ''Help please! No!'' It came from the end of the hallway. ''Was that Kara?'' I asked while looking up. Wolf and Burk ran past me fast while keeping their guard up. I followed them keeping an eye out to make sure nobody was following us. Burk and Wolf stood at either side of the door nodding at me. I kicked it open and shot the doctor who was just about to stab her with an syringe. I ran over to Kara and untied her further from the bed. Burk is about to shoot the woman whom has her hands it the air. ''No! she helped me don't shoot her.'' Kara quickly says while holding her hand for the woman. ''Not a lot of time for introductions but that is Alicia she helped us a lot today. She's an old friend of mine'' Wolf explains fast when he sees Kara looking warily at me. I give her a small smile before helping her of the table. ''Can you walk?'' I ask her. She nods and tries to. I see her waver a bit and put one arm around her to support her. With Burk walking in front of us and Wolf behind us we slowly made our way out of the basement.

The moment we were out of the basement shots were fired at us. Wolf and Burk immediately firing back while I helped Kara to a corner to protect her. I looked behind us and saw about five men coming at us. I immediately took my gun and started shooting. One of the attackers knocked my gun out of my hands. I gave him a good kick to the stomach making him collapse in pain. I put my arm around his neck and broke it in one simply movement. Wolf and Burk turned towards me and shot at the guys behind me. I saw someone aim their gun at Kara and jumped in front of her. Not thinking of the consequences, the only thing that came to mind is that I must protect Kara and the baby. I suddenly felt pain in my stomach and grasped it. Looking down at my hands I saw blood on them. Kara must have seen me stumble, because she caught me before I could hit the floor. The last thing I noticed before losing conscious was that the captain, Ravit and Tex had arrived along with Doctor Scott.

 **Third POV**

''She has been hit!'' Kara suddenly shouted drawing the attention to her form kneeling on the floor with Alicia in her arms. Doctor Scott's eyes went wide at the amount of blood flowing out of her. She ran towards the two with Wolf following closely behind her. Rachel immediately looked at the wound and started giving orders. ''Wolf press your hands on the wound! Tex find me something to close this wound with. Doesn't matter what! Hurry up before she bleeds out!'' she demanded. Kara looked at the girl ,whom she didn't even know, that jumped in the way of the shot being fired at her. She was grateful for that, but she couldn't help but worry for the girls life. ''Captain we need to get her back to the ship fast! Her pulse is dropping and I can't treat her properly here!'' Doctor Scott interrupted Kara's thoughts. ''Burk and Wolf get miss Anderson! You heard the doctor let's move!'' the Captain commanded. They did what they were told before going on their way. Tex helped support Kara. Chandler had radioed Lt. Green that they were on their way to the harbour. Making sure that Doc Rios was standing by and the RHIB's were ready to take them back to the ship, seeing as we don't have much time before Alicia bleeds out.

When they reached the harbour the first thing that Danny saw, whom was waiting for them, is Kara. She was supposed to be safe on the ship. Well not safe seeing as Granderson's men had taken over the ship. They team arriving moved fast out of the vehicle. Burk and Wolf holding an unconscious woman. When they got closer he saw that it was Alicia, the girl they had only just met yesterday. ''Cruz, Miller start the RHIB's!'' Danny ordered. Wolf, Burk, Rachel, Alicia and Kara going in one of the RHIB's while the rest went in the other. Green hesitated in going in the other RHIB, but followed the captain after getting a pointed look that said that he would explain later. He saw Kara holding Alicia's hand when they sat down in the RHIB.

XO Slattery stood on the deck along with Garnett, Jeter, Doc Rios and a few other sailors, whom were ready to take care of whatever was coming towards them. Chandler had only said that Doc Rios needed to be there when they arrived. The first that climbed aboard was Doctor Scott. Looking back over the railing she gestured for the next to come up. Burk soon was aboard followed by Wolf, who were covered in blood, and a heavily bleeding girl unknown to everyone who hadn't left the ship. ''Burk, Wolf let's hurry! Doc Rios can you assist me?'' Rachel called out before heading into the ship with Burk carrying the girl and Wolf closely following behind them. Rios ran after them towards the medical bay.

At last the Captain boarded the ship. He looked over at Slattery and walked towards him and the rest. ''The girl who came along is Lt. Alicia Emelia Anderson from the Australian Navy. She was the head of the tactical team there. She served along with Wolf for about six years. Alicia stumbled upon my dad and kids and stayed with them helping them out. The came across them yesterday and today she has been amazing help. But as to why she is injured, she jumped in front of Lt. Foster to take a bullet for her'' Tom Chandler explains to them. Green looked shocked but also grateful. In the meantime Ravit had taken Kara towards the medical bay so Doc Rios could take a look at her. ''Sir can I be excused? I would like to see Lt. Foster'' Lt. Green asked while looking at his captain. ''Your excused for now Lieutenant'' Chandler replied. Green immediately took off after them.

 **Time Jump**

It has been two days since the Nathan James has left Baltimore. After they defeated Amy Granderson they refuelled on everything, before leaving Baltimore. Doctor Scott has checked on Kara and everything seems to be fine with her and the baby. She lost a bit off blood to, but everything is going fine. In a few days she will go back to work in the CIC. After Kara explained everything to Danny he seemed relieved. The both of them are very grateful for what Alicia did. At the moment Alicia is in a very critical position. She is still unconscious since she blacked out in Baltimore, but doctor Scott and Rios have stabilized her for now. She is still in the medical bay and is under watch. Wolf hasn't left her side. The crew that was on land stop by a few times a day to bring him food and water. Burk even offered to release him for a few hours so that he could take a shower, but he wouldn't budge. Doctor Scott had made it clear that they didn't know if she would wake up, because she had lost so much blood. The Captain and XO has been visiting a few times and even crew who don't know her. The crew had heard about her, how she had helped the land team out in Baltimore. And of course Chandler's kids and his dad has been visiting her regularly. Tom can see how worried his kids are about Alicia, he can see that she means a lot to them. He just hoped that the girl will pull through. He can't have the kids lose another close person to them.

It was early in the morning when Teylor Wolf is woken up by a soft squeeze in his hand. He immediately sits up straight in his chair looking at his best friend with hope in his eyes. He hits the button by the side of her bed to call Doctor Scott, which is used for emergencies but he didn't care at the moment.

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

I hear soft voices somewhere, but I can't make out who they are. I try to move my arms and open my eyes. The moment I open my eyes I close them again, because of the bright light. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the light. I look straight into Wolf's face and Doctor Scott's. Suddenly my stomach hurts and shoot right up. Doctor Scott pushes me back ''You have to be careful you haven't healed completely! I will give you a few more painkillers.'' she demands softly while giving me a small smile before walking away to get them and a glass of water. I turn towards Wolf. ''You had me so worried little fox. Don't you ever do that to me again okay?'' that is the first thing he says to me before smiling at me and pulling me into a hug. I smile. ''I can't promise that.'' I respond while giving him a squeeze. Doctor Scott returns with the painkillers and a glass of water. She hands them over to me and I gulp them down before setting the glass on the table next to my bed. ''How is Kara? And the baby? Can I see them please?'' I eagerly ask Doctor Scott, not knowing what happened after I collapsed. She thinks about it for a moment and looks at her watch. ''Seeing as it is six thirty they will most likely be in the mess hall. As long as Wolf is going with you and you get back to bed after dinner you can go.'' She says in a strict tone. I salute her jokingly before responding ''I promise Doctor Scott. Thank you for taking care of me''.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Alicia Emelia Anderson POV**

After Doctor Scott left Wolf helped me out of bed and change into a set of clean clothes. He looked at me for a moment. ''You sure you want to head out?'' he asks with a small smile. Probably knowing my answer already. He knows that I am way to stubborn to be in bed for days. ''What you think I am staying here a second longer?'' I response with a smirk on my face while nudging him slightly before slowly moving out of the room. I looked over my back. ''You coming? I don't know how to get there'' I said to him. He caught up to me before helping me walk down the p-way towards the mess hall.

Wolf stopped me just outside of the p-way. I could hear the voices from outside. It must be full in there. ''You ready for this?'' he asked me looking down at me. I gave him a smile and nodded. Wolf stepped inside with me slowly following behind him. Wolf was greeted by some of the crew while they stared at me. Wolf suddenly stopped causing me to bump into him. ''Ow Wolf. Couldn't you have warned me'' I grumbled while stepping beside him. ''Alicia! Your awake!'' a woman's voice called out causing me to turn around looking to who the voice belonged. I saw Kara getting out of her seat running towards me before pulling me in a hug. ''Oomph careful please. Still injured'' I said to her with a smile while hugging her back. ''Since I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I am Alicia Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you'' I said smiling. Kara's face lit up. ''Ohh the pleasure is all mine, and the name is Kara Foster'' She said while pulling me into another hug. When she let go of me I saw tears in her eyes. ''I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. For you to just jump in front of a stranger to take a bullet. It shows bravery.'' She tells me while looking at me with watery eyes. I gave a small smile, not really knowing what to say or do. That's when I noticed Sam, Ashley and Jed. ''Ali is amazing! She helped us a lot before dad found us. Without her I don't know what would have happened to us!'' Ashley explained while wearing a proud smile on her face. And making me blush. ''Oh come on you would have survived with your grandpa just fine. I was the lucky one to stumble upon you guys'' I tell her while blushing from the compliments, which in return I get a punch in the arm. I look next to me and see Wolf standing beside me. ''You really need to learn to accept compliments.'' He tells me. I only smile and nod, before taking a seat at the table to have dinner with the rest of them. '' Still I am entirely grateful for what you did.'' Kara says while giving me a smile.

 **A few hours later**

I knock on the door of the wardroom. There is a faint 'come in' heard from inside. I open the door and step into the room. I acknowledge the higher command in the room and stay in my place. ''You wished to see me Sir.'' I said while that the XO and Master Chief are also in the room. The captain nodded and gestured for me to close the door, which I do. I stay in my place, waiting for whatever they needed from me. ''Stand down Lieutenant. Please have a seat.'' The Captain orders. I take a seat opposite them and fold my hands together, anxiously waiting to hear what they called me in for. ''I would like to introduce you to my XO Mike Slattery and Master Chief Russel Jeter.'' Chandler introduces me to them. I give a firm nod as response, staying professional at all time. ''Now that we have that out of the way. We went ahead and asked Wolf Taylor about you, since you have worked together for years. He speaks very well of you.'' The Captain tells me while looking at me. I give a nod and don't let them show any emotion. ''I must add that the crew that was on land speaks very highly off you to, especially Lieutenant Green, which I must add is a difficult thing to do.'' The XO adds, making me give a small smile, before turning my serious face on again. ''We have an offer for you. We would like you to show us what you are really capable of and we can discuss if you would like to be a part of our Tactical Team.'' The XO explains. ''From what I have heard you could teach our guys a thing or two if we are to believe Taylor.'' Master Chief Jeter adds while giving me a small smile. Making it clear that it is okay to show a bit of emotion. ''Sirs I am honoured by your offer and I gladly accept it. Can't wait to kick ass'' I respond while giving them a big smile. The last part making them smile to. ''At 19.00 hours tonight we will see what you can do.'' The Captain said. I nodded, but stayed seated because he hasn't dismissed me. ''Your dismissed Lieutenant Anderson'' Tom said with a chuckle, as he understood why she stayed seated.

 **Third POV**

After Alicia had left the wardroom the officers stayed for a bit to talk about her. ''She sure is something else.'' Mike stated once the door was closed behind lieutenant Anderson. Russ and Tom nodded in agreement. ''I think she will be a great asset to the team. She will challenge Burk and Green. She wasn't the head of the tactical team in Australia for nothing.'' Russ said and smiled. He had a great feeling about her. She wasn't so uptight as most lieutenant and that is what they needed at the moment. ''I think she will make them run for their money and she will be trouble together with Wolf, but as long as she is focussed there won't be a problem I think.'' Tom agreed with Russ while chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Third POV**

The tactical had gathered in helicopter bay 1 as was asked by the CO.

Alicia and Wolf had arrived a few minutes later. Alicia wore an excited grin on her face. She was ready for a bit of sparring. She went to the bench to take her shoes off. She prefers to train without shoes, so that she can find a better balance.

Wolf went over to the tactical team. ''Hope you are ready to be defeated by a woman'' he pointed out with a smirk while looking towards Alicia, whom was warming up with a game face on. He patted Miller on the back, whom had a nervous look on his face.

The team immediately knew why they were called in. It hadn't taken a lot of thought to know that Alicia would most likely join the team, when she had boarded the ship with them.

Wolf went over to Alicia to help her warm up. Getting in position ready for Alicia to make her first move. Alicia smirked at him while suddenly throwing a punch straight at his face. He didn't expect her to immediately go for the face. She would usually start of slow.

He barely avoided the punch before kicking her in the stomach. Causing her to fall on her back, but having expected it she rolled back in a standing position. She immediately went for the attack throwing a few good punches to his stomach.

Burk watched in awe at what was happening in front on him. The rest looking just as surprised at how well Alicia held her own against Wolf. The Wolf that the team looked up to. They could hardly hold themselves in training with Wolf. Yes they had improved a lot, but it was clear that Wolf was more experienced than them.

In the meantime the CO, XO and Master Chief had walked a few minutes ago into helicopter bay 1 to join them. Having walked into what looked like a fight to them, but was just warming up/training for the fighters facing each other at the moment.

They walked over to the tactical team to join them. The XO looked at Green with a questioning face. ''They have been at it for about twenty minutes already, Sir. She is impressive.'' Green gave his XO the update he wanted. Burk having heard Green intercepted ''The way she fights, I haven't seen it in a long time, Sir. She is a special one. The way she holds herself against Wolf. Whom is obviously a lot bigger, she isn't backing down. I'm impressed''.

The XO nodded while trying to hide that he was impressed by her. The XO doesn't often let the crew see his emotions, but it made him feel proud to know she is on their side.

Wolf received a hard punch to his face, knocking him of guard. Immediately followed by a kick to his stomach, making him fall on his back. Not having reacted quick enough, only a few mere seconds later Alicia had her legs around his neck, holding him to the ground.

Alicia let Wolf go, before standing back up and offering to help him off the ground. The way Wolf smirked at her made her feeling proud inside. He patted her on the back, before pointing over her shoulder.

She turned around to see what or whom Wolf was pointing at. The team was joined by the CO, XO and Master Chief she saw.

''That is impressive work Lieutenant Anderson'' The XO complimented her on her fighting skills, causing her to smile.

Wanting to say something, but Wolf beating her to it. ''Sir that was just basic training for her. You have to see her full fighting modus to see what she is really capable off.'' He said while smirking at the team whom all looking impressed by the young woman. ''Had a couple of training sessions with her full out. Let me tell you it wasn't pretty''.

The woman in question snickered. ''Still hurts to think about it?'' she teased him. ''You damn right it did. You landed me in the infirmary for training with you.'' He protested while Alicia gave the group an innocent smile. ''He had it coming. He told me to give it my all'' she said to them in a defensive voice. ''Yeah you reminded me that it was my fault after my nose was reset.''

''Well it is clear to see that you would be a valuable asset to the team, but I would like to see you train with the team.'' The XO requested. Alicia nodded and took her vest off while smirking at the rest of the group. Getting ready for another round of fighting.

 **Mike Slattery POV**

I watched the young girl fight. To be honest it is amazing to see someone fight with such control and skill. You can see that she has a background, she was taught at a young age. It made me wonder what she has been through to hold herself up like that.

While standing next to Tom and Russ, I saw that they had the same look on their faces. Not showing too much, but you could see that they are impressed to.

''That girl has been through a lot. She is the daughter of Michael John Anderson.'' Tom told us while watching her. For a moment I looked shocked.

I had met the men. And had the chance to train with him. Now I can see the way she holds herself, I recognize the way she moves. She is an Anderson.

 **Third POV**

After the training session Tom, Mike and Russ retreated to the Captains office. Letting Alicia know that she will hear from them as soon as possible.

The team were sitting around in the wardroom. All of them looking exhausted. All of them couldn't deny that Alicia would be a valuable asset to the team. She made them show their best in training. And it was clear that it wasn't enough against her skills. She was a fighting machine, that was what Miller had called her after she had knocked him of his feet.

The only question left was could they spread the cure?


End file.
